sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou Wikia Development Project/Project Progress
Complete Log: Project Progress 'OVERALL PROGRESS: 66%' *08:27, February 25, 2013 (UTC) - Cumulative Update: Episode 1-19 Raw Streaming added. Episode 19 English Streaming added. Episode 20 preview and page added. Some episodes picture screenshots, summary and plot added. Vandal buster forum added. Episode limit increased to 20. - Progress: 66% *20:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) - Video provider changed. All video replaced. Main page update: Episode 18 Live Streaming and Episode 19 Preview. - Progress: 65% *07:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 19 page added, episode limit increased to 19. - Progress: 64% *18:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 13: Plot and Screenshot done. - Progress: 68% *06:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) - Details about Manga added. Episode Limit increased to 18. Light Novel pages added. - Progress: 66% *10:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 11 and 12, both screenshot and plot finished. Episode 13 and 14 summaries added. Episode 17 preview posted. Episode 16 Streaming posted. Homepage updated. - Progress: 72% *18:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 17 page added, episode limit increased to 17. - Progress: 65% *16:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 9 and 10 screenshot and episode plot added. Episode 11 summary added. Modified template: added opening and ending song in each episode. Template proofread still ongoing. - Progress: 67% *04:21 January 24, 2013 (UTC) - Episode 8 screenshot and plot added. Template categories mistakes fixed. Template proofread being conducted. - Progress: 65% *05:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) - New Background uploaded. Several minor mistakes corrected. Synchronizing with wikipedia. - Progres: 62% *16:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) -Some additional page added, episode 15 summary done. Episode 16 page added, episode limit increased to 16. Progress: 55% *16:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) - Episode plot and screenshot added up to 7/15. Songs page added up to 3/5. Episode 15's preview established. Song page established (4/5) - Progress 63% *17:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) - Songs page established (2/5) - Progress: 50% *16:01, January 19, 2013 (UTC) - Homepage updated: added progress bar, added featured article. Template updated and modified. All page and related template are protected (sysop-only, indefinite). - Progress: 42% *03:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) - Homepage created, as well as the supporting templates. - Progress: 40% *15:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) - Episode Page completed. Episode Plot: 4/15 done, Episoe Screenshots: 5/15 done. More detailed information for character is on research. - Progress: 35% *09:15, January 16, 2013 (UTC) - Character Page cleared (around 75% still a stub article). Anime Episode Page and Screenshots in progress (9/30). Homepage project started. Wordmark updated - final. - Progress: 30% *05:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) - Page Created: Characters (15 more) - Progress : 20% *06:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) - Page Created: Episode List, Template:Nihongo, Template:Character Infobox, Common Rules, Shiina Mashiro, Mitaka Jin, Aoyama Nanami, Kamiigusa Misaki, Kanda Sorata - Progress: 10% *09:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) - Phase 1, 2 and 3 started simultaneously. - Progress: 0% Category:Project Page Category:Update